It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet
by deltaevenstar
Summary: -complete- When Sirius dies he leaves behind a grief stricken girlfriend. How will she react?


It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius Black and some aspects of this story are owned by J.K Rowling. I have also used some of the wonderful William Shakespeare's work as inspiration for this story. I however own Tia, she is mine! All mine! *Bwhahaha...*  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star crossed lovers take their life  
  
–William Shakespeare's Romeo& Juliet  
  
Tia's eyes filled with tears as she read the headline of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet. The only man she had ever loved; was dead. Sirius Black, convicted murderer, fugitive, and the love of Tia's life.  
  
She began to sob softly as she remembered the way Sirius acted around her. Although Sirius was eighteen years older than Tia they could not find any real reason not to be together. They had reasoned that if Tia had been older than 17 they wouldn't have had to hide in dark corners, away from the prying eyes of Tia's parents and friends. It had only strengthened their love for one another.  
  
Tia took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart rate. She then went to her dresser and pressed a small button that would open a secret compartment. The tiny trap door opened and Tia groped around in the dark cavity that had been revealed. Her fingers closed around a petite bag that would be her salvation. She upended the bag onto her bed and the contents tumbled out onto the soft, cream blanket. The bag had contained a simple silver ring and a small glass bottle filled with a cool, clear liquid.  
  
A solitary tear rolled down Tia's face as she slipped the silver band onto her left hand, where Sirius had once placed it. She could not bear to live without him for another minute.  
  
The bottle contained a very potent poison that Tia had brewed a year before. She would not be able to thank her potions master for mentioning the book that had contained the recipe, now that she had taken her fate into her own hands.  
  
Tia stifled a sob as she reconsidered all her options. "After all, death is permanent" she thought to herself. She knew that she wasn't thinking straight but frankly didn't care.  
  
Her hand was shaking as she lifted the deadly brew to her lips. She could feel the cool liquid slide down her throat, where it would fill the emptiness in her chest. Tia dropped the bottle with the realization that she had passed the point of no return. The glass shattered into a hundred pieces like her broken heart.  
  
She could feel the poison flowing through the tiny veins below her skin. The toxin begins to take control of her grief stricken body. Her limbs begin to feel weak.  
  
Tia began to shake as her legs threatened to disappear from under her. She sank onto the large four-poster bed that she had shared with Sirius for one night. The night that he first said that he loved her. The night that they had been content just being there, in each others arms. The night before the morning that her parents found Tia wrapped in a convicted felon's embrace, in a peaceful slumber.  
  
She could not remember ever consuming enough alcohol to make her feel so dizzy or lightheaded. Tia's tongue felt as thought it was tied in a knot, she was certain that she wouldn't bee able to say anything, even if she wanted to.  
  
Her mind started to cloud over and her vision became fuzzy. Each time she blinked it took longer to open her eyes again. Her eyes open for a final time and she stared at the picture scowling at her from the newspaper. She struggled to keep her heavy eyelids open and focused on Sirius' image.  
  
Finally Tia's eyes close, her world is enveloped in darkness and the light within her body is extinguished.  
  
A small pop breaks the silence of the room as a man appears in a darkened corner of Tia's room. He gazes upon the tragic beauty of the scene before him.  
  
The sunlight filtering in through the window falls onto the lifeless form of an angelic, 17 year old girl. Shattered glass glimmers on the floor, like hundreds of tiny diamonds. In her right hand is the tear-stained newspaper that started the chain-reaction that brought about her heartbreaking demise. 


End file.
